


Powerless

by arisu16



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Family, becoming Batman, death of the Waynes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne  to Batman poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

I had thought  
that nothing bad  
could ever happen,  
at least  
not to us.  
My parents were good people,  
the best.  
I was going to be just like them.  
Then the stranger came  
and took them both away.  
And for what?  
Money.  
I don't know  
how long I knelt  
on that alley floor,  
staring at my mother's pearls  
scattered across the floor.  
I couldn't look at them,  
that would make it real.  
I hoped  
this pain would turn numb,  
but it was always there,  
gnawing away at what was left.  
At their graves,  
I made a vow  
never to be powerless  
again.


End file.
